Breathe
by EmoScene
Summary: I stood behind my counterpart, in a second she turned and crashed her whole body, full force, into me. Buttercup jolted back and looked at me. There was glass in her hair and skin; blood was oozing out of some of the wounds. GREENS.


**_This was requested by someone. :)_**

* * *

I was wandering around Townsville, bored out of my mind when I see someone that catches my eyes, only for a millisecond, because of how fast she was going. I don't know why but I follow after her. She stops abruptly, and I see what stops her a dead end of an alley. I stood behind my counterpart, in a second she turned and crashed her whole body, full force, into me. Buttercup jolted back and looked at me. There was glass in her hair and skin; blood was oozing out of some of the wounds. I heard rumors she and her sisters were abused at home by their stepmother, but I never believed it because of how happy they always seemed to be. It was an extremely rare sight; I saw so much fear and sadness in her eyes. Her breathing was heavy. "Butch," she started. Her eyes were staring through me. "Butch," she repeated. "Butch, I- I can't breathe," she told me quickly. Her body shook and soon her knees gave up on her and she collapsed onto the floor. I tried to catch her fall.

"Buttercup, calm down," I told her.

"I-" She started coughing, "I can't breathe." Green said again, her voice was raising and cracking and her breathing got heavier. Suddenly, she broke into a fit of coughing. "Butch!" Her eyes were glossy and glistened in the little light that poked out of the cloudy sky. The fragile looking girl was holding her chest. "Butch!" The rare tears slid down her tan cheek. I was taken aback. What happened?

"Buttercup, you're having a panic attack. Breathe normally," I told her, calmly, hesitantly putting my hand on her back and awkwardly rubbing it. Her breathing became faster.

"I- I can't- I can't," she gasps.

"Yes, you can. Breathe," she got worse and the rest of her body collapsed on the wooden floor. "God dammit, Buttercup. Breathe. You think you can't breathe, but you can. Fucking breathe," I yelled. Buttercup tried to slow her shaky breathing. I lifted her body up, onto my lap.

Once she started to breathe normally more tears came and she looked at me. "I can't handle it anymore. Kill me, please," she begged. I stared at her shocked, and shook my head. Her body trembled, "it hurts," she whispered, clenching her chest. "Please, end my suffering."

I almost did it. I almost killed her. I was so close to doing it because of how much agony she was in, but I knew, deep inside her, she wanted to live. Instead, I waited for her to calm down. She fell into a deep slumber, one of the worst ways to fall asleep to.

I couldn't take Buttercup back to her house, she's too damaged, I couldn't even take Buttercup back to my house, my brothers would be angry at me for helping her. I don't know why I helped her, maybe it was those eyes that took off its mask for the first time and I was curious, or maybe it was because I was slightly in love with her? No. That's impossible. I can't feel anything. I wasn't made to have feelings, even if I did manage to get them, they wouldn't be for a PowerPuff Girl. Right?

I hear her stir. The sky has cleared and the sun is rising. Has time already gone by that fast? She rubs her eyes and it opens, revealing her beautiful emerald eyes, which act like a maze you get lost in, just by a glance. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red and her pink lips were chapped. Green's short black hair was messed up with dirt. Her tan skin had bruises and blood here and there. Somehow, even with all this imperfection, she makes it look like perfection.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My hands and legs were getting numb, but I brushed it out of my mind. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

She looked shocked, embarrassed and confused, "Yeah.." she started slowly, getting up and looking at her surroundings.

"What happened?" I asked her. She didn't look like she wanted to speak; "you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

She nodded, "thank you and I'm sorry I bothered you. But I have to go, or I'll get in trouble," she mumbled the last part, thinking I couldn't hear it. With that, she flew away, leaving her green streak behind her. I shrugged it off and went back home to get some rest.

I jolted awake from my brothers yelling my name. I grudgingly get up, quickly taking note of the time on my clock and counting the hours I got, only 3 hours of sleep. "What?" I asked them as I'm walking down the wooden stairs.

"The PowerPuff Girls," My younger brother, Boomer said, his eyes widen from shock. My brothers point towards the television that was on the news. I rubbed my eyes. I was so tired. What did the PowerPuff Girls do that is so amazing, that it has to wake me up?

I stare at the television. I see a lady with a ton of makeup on and five pictures of each of the PowerPuff, two bigger than the others, Blossom and Buttercup. "The five girls were in the living room when they were suddenly pulled into the basement by their stepmother and her friends. The PowerPuff Girl's drunken stepmother and her friends tried to beat them up when Buttercup and Blossom came to their younger sister's rescue. They took the beating, because it is," the lady made quotes in the air, "against our nature to harm any human beings unless they are harming others." The lady paused for a moment, "These two brave girls took the beating till death," her voice cracked at the last word. She cleared her throat and continued, "the three sisters tried to stop the ladies but weren't able to without causing any harm. The stepmother and her friends are now sentenced to ten years in jail and after five years of rehab." The news showed a live video of the PowerPuff Girl's house, the old hags cuffed up and going into a police car.

I can't breathe.

I took a couple steps back as the news kept going on and on about them. I fell to my knees and pulled my hair, screaming. Brick was also on the floor; his face didn't seem to believe what had been said. His eyes were tearing up and his posture was tensed and shaky. I burst out of the house, flying top speed to the PowerPuff Girl's house. Cameras flashed, news reporters were everywhere and many neighbors surrounded the home. I flew down in front of one of the men who pushed a bed with a body that was covered, head to toe, by a white sheet. I flipped open one of them, it wasn't Buttercup, it was Blossom and her broken corpse. She was still beautiful even after death. "Rest in peace, Blossom. I'm sorry for what we did to you and your sisters and I promise I'll help protect them," I muttered to her, as I closed the sheets over her face again.

I can't breathe.

I snap my head to the other rolling white bed. I zoom to it and open the white sheet. "Buttercup," I whisper her name and I hold the cold hand. "I- I- I am so sorry," I told the soulless body, my vision was starting to blur. "It's my fault. I should have stopped you from going back home. I didn't know. I thought it was- I thought it was just a rumor. I- I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," the unwanted tears started to roll out of my eyes. "I'll make sure no harm comes to your sisters. I'll make sure that I'll do what you died trying to and then.. When they're- When they're married to good people.. I'll join you," I crack a smile and lean towards her ear, "I love you, Buttercup. I know it's im- impossible, but it's true." I go back to my regular position. "I regret not knowing it, when I had the chance to tell you. And- And I wish I could have stopped you from going back home. But I didn't and I'm sorry."

I can't breathe.

Her last words to me replayed over and over in my head, "thank you and I'm sorry I bothered you. But I have to go, or I'll get in trouble," She told me she was going to get in trouble. Why didn't I stop her? Or at least accompanied her there? I could have stopped them. I'm already a criminal. I lean down to kiss her forehead and then gently put the white sheet above her and I let them roll her into a large car.

I look around, I see my brother talking to Blossom's corpse and then I spot the three people I needed to see, the three youngest sisters who were with my three younger brothers. I flash over to them and I put a hand on one of the girl's shoulder, Brookelle, the white PowerPuff Girl. I shake her roughly, "Why didn't you help save your sisters?" I yelled, "Why didn't you do anything?" She didn't answer me.

"Stop, you're hurting her," Boa, her counterpart says as he grabs one of my hands. I look up at the girl for the first time. Her clothes were ripped and there was a lot of dirt and blood. She had cuts and bruises everywhere. Her lips were chapped and her eyes were empty, not being able to believe anything that was happening. Her cheeks were tear stained and I noticed something odd about one of her eyes, it wasn't in focus and was staring straight ahead, not moving. I realized one of her eyes wasn't crying tears but blood. One of her eyes is blind. I looked at the other sisters they had the same amount of damage done, but differently. I see. I slowly let go of the girl's shoulder and took a step back, accidentally bumping into my older brokenhearted brother, Brick. He was crying and so was I.

I can't breathe.

**Many years later.**

Bubbles, Bunny and Brookelle each got married to their counterparts, my brothers. After years of protecting them they were happy. I watched them kiss my brothers and thought that could have been Buttercup and I. We could have been standing on the platform. We could have gotten married. Had a family and grow old together. I quickly shook the thought away, I can't think like that when it's supposed to be happy. Someone put a hand on my shoulder, comforting me; I turn my head to see Brick. "Are you alright?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I lied, not wanting to be a party downer.

"It's okay, I know what your thinking, Buttercup," he said, I look at him dumbfounded, "yeah, I'm thinking the same thing, with Blossom." He looks down with a frown and then shakes his head and smiles, "but right now, we can't think of that. It's not our night, it's theirs, and we don't want to ruin it. Smile, okay?" I nod and smile at him.

I can't breathe.

**A few months later.**

I stood on top of a bridge with an extremely heavy piece of metal I could hardly lift. "Buttercup. I love you and I miss you so much. I'm sorry; I can't do what I said I would. I want to see what life has to offer me, before I throw it all away," I put down the rock, "till then," I said as I flew away.

I can't breathe.

**A few years later.**

I'm done. I've had enough of life's mountains and cliffs. I am done. My body crashed into the water and I broke a few bones from it. The rock pushed my body deeper and deeper into the water until I finally collided with the sand. My lungs burnt as it filled with water. I tried to breath but couldn't. It's too late to turn back now. I can't lift this rock. Soon, the bubbles stopped coming out and everything was slowly fading to black. The last thing I thought of was Buttercup, the beautiful, perfect girl, who died saving three lives. I open my eyes, there is blinding white light in my view. A silhouette of a girl, she took my hand and pulled me closer to her. I immediately knew who it was when we hugged, Buttercup. I start to sob. "Is this a dream?" My voice echoes softly, cracking a bit.

"No," she replies, her voice also soft and echoing.

"Is this real?"

"No."

"Am I dead?"

"Not quite." I was confused. "Thank you, for protecting my sisters, but you're not done living yet."

"What do you mean?"

She looks a certain direction, as if she heard something, "Butch, please don't blame yourself for my sister's or my death. I would have died either way. Whether it was saving my sisters or not."

"What?" I rub the tears out of my eyes.

"I love you, Butch."

"I- I love you, too." She kisses me and I kiss back, for a moment everything was perfect. Then, I slowly stopped being able to feel her and so I open my eyes. I was blinded by a white light but soon, my eyes adjusted. I was in the hospital. My younger purple-eyed brother, Blake, saved me.

I can't breathe.

**Thirty years later.**

Buttercup was right. It wasn't my time to die back then, but now, as I am lying in the hospital bed, motionless, I realized that despite the cancer I have, I saved hundreds of lives, being a doctor. Those lives were precious and fragile, I'm glad I got to save them. I close my eyes. I could hear that amazing laugh that I haven't heard in over forty years. I can breathe.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ending sucked, I know. I didn't know how else to end it and I didn't want to get so into it, because I'm working on another story, and I don't want to get distracted. Haha. ;P **_**_I'm also not much of a Buttercup fan. Mostly, Reds, Purples, Whites and OCs._**

_**MORE IMPORTANTLY, the reason why I haven't been posting is because I have been working on another story and I'm trying to complete it before posting it. It's one of those where every detail is important, so yeah. This story was actually a part of my new story that I'm making, but since I couldn't fit it in anywhere. I decided I would just make a separate story, so I changed the names and pretty much the whole thing. If you have any ideas you want to give me for my new story, that's going to be freaking amazing, tell me. Or if you want me to make a quick short story, ect. I'm not sure when it'll be finished. Hopefully before school starts because I know I'm going to be very busy with all my activities.**_

_**SNEEK PEEK: It is NOT your typical girl meets boy at school. One of them are new to school. Love. Love. Love. Or Mermaids. Or vamps. Or Warewolves. No fairytail creatures. **__**They have super powers though. There is abuse. And there is murder(s). It's about Whites.**_


End file.
